


Those Sappy, Love Songs

by emmawinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Beach House, Breakfast, Cas doesn't know about Dean, Coffee, Concerts, Dean lies about his job, Famous Dean, Fan Characters, First Dates, Human Castiel, Human Dean, North Carolina, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Singer Dean, Walmart, not a slow-build, pretty quick actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawinchester67/pseuds/emmawinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I SUCK AT SUMMARIES*<br/>Of course, Dean loved his life. He was an outstanding, good-looking celebrity that made all the girls swoon. But sometimes you just need a vacation, which is what Dean thought he was going to get; instead, he spends his time falling in love with someone, Dean swears, was sent straight from Heaven. Maybe it will all work out, and he'll be able relate to all those sappy,love songs he sings at his concerts.<br/>*ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS A HORRIBLE DESCRIPTION*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't apologize more for my horrible summary, but I just love the idea of celebrity!Dean falling in love with Cas, who is sort of an average guy, but not in Dean's eyes. I basically came up with this idea on a very long road trip, so bear with me. I have so much planned for them, and I honestly can't wait to come up with more!  
> I am also stuck in a hotel for 3 days from 7:00 a.m to 7:00 p.m., so you can bet I'll be writing a lot this week.  
> There are more chapter's to come!

Being currently placed #3 on America’s Top Music, isn’t exactly easy. Sure, it’s loads of fun to meet and perform for the fans, but once Dean Winchester decided to go on his first world tour 4 years ago, he was never going back. He loved his fans, and he loved knowing that his concerts were sold out due to screaming fans, but sometimes he just needed to get away, which was foolish to think, as he already ran into 20 followers and spent about an hour signing autographs and taking pictures. Going to North Carolina was supposed to be a vacation before his next tour in Europe, but Dean was already beginning to think this wouldn’t end the way he would like.

He didn’t have a wife, girlfriend, or kids, so he went alone, except for his agent, Charlie, who was bubbly and loud, but very smart and was always great at booking tours and meet-ups. She set-up one gig for Dean, so he wasn’t completely unsocial, but Dean didn’t mind, although this was supposed to be a get-away. They became very good friends once they started working together and became inseparable since.

It was his fourth day there, and all he did was relax. It was nice at first, but being alone almost twelve hours of the day, where Charlie would go to meetings with other clients, became uninteresting very quick.

Charlie had already left Dean’s beach house at 6:00 in the morning for a meeting, leaving Dean alone when he woke up at 6:45. Hungry, he went to the kitchen and turned up the radio, hoping not to hear one of his songs. He was lucky, the radio station that played had “Eye of the Tiger” already in the second verse. Only in his boxers and socks, Dean started to jam out and play air guitar as the chorus rolled through.

_  
_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

 

When the last line was sung, he held up to fingers, about an inch from his eyes, and slowly pointed forward. The song finished, and Dean was still glad none of his songs were playing, which made Dean in a extremely good mood. Walking over to the cabinet, he was humming “Can’t Fight This Feeling” while it played on his radio. He wasn’t normally a morning person, but for some reason, even after waking up at the obnoxious hour of 6:45, he was happy and ready to start the day, probably had something to do with being able to sing “Eye of the Tiger” at the top of his lungs in nothing else, but boxers and socks.

He reached the cabinet and grabbed Lucky Charms. In front of the public, maybe Dean acted like a mature, 28 year old, but that wasn’t him. He loved to play pranks, jam out with air guitar, splash people in a pool (already got charlie), and eat Lucky Charms, saving the marshmallows for last. So when he got out the cereal and already poured some in a bowl, but realized he had no milk, he was a little bummed. That meant he had to get pants on and a t-shirt, while also wearing his sunglasses and hat (to hide from fans), which he wasn’t so excited about, but he was set on having Lucky Charms, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get out a bit. Plus, it’s about 7:00 in the morning, not many people should be at Walmart, so maybe no one would recognize him.   

He got dressed and ready to go at 7:05, and was about to walk out of the door, when his song “Scream my name” came on. He didn’t write it, but Charlie insisted he teamed up with a big time songwriter, who wrote it especially for him. It wasn’t exactly the song he wanted to start his career off with, but it got him on the charts, so it held a special place in his heart.

He hummed it as he left the house and loaded into his favorite car: the 1967 Chevy Impala. He turned the station to the 80’s channel, his favorite period of rock-and-roll, and sang as the song “Addicted to Love” by Robert Palmer started playing.

_  
_

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it_

_You're addicted to love_

 

He wasn’t incredibly fond of the song, as the few times he had heard it, he was definitely **not** addicted to love. Nonetheless, it had an extremely catchy tune, and for some reason he found himself shouting the lyrics he knew. ‘One day’ he thought, ‘I’ll be able to relate to all these sappy, love songs.’

It took about 20 minutes to finally reach the Walmart parking lot, which was amazingly empty. A few cars were scattered everywhere, but all in all Dean was pretty pleased with being able to shop without people recognizing him. Walking into the store, he grabbed a cart, even if all he needed was milk, he wanted to look like a regular person who shops every day, although he hasn’t done this in forever.

He walked in, cart in hands, smiling. This was all so different, but he liked it, he loved entering somewhere that made him feel like he was a average Joe with a wife, a house, and 2.5 kids, but traveling around all the time was just too difficult to settle down. Last relationship was when he had just left college and decided he didn’t want to be a mechanic, which was his major. Lisa supported him through it, and they were happy, but he got a record deal, and it just hadn’t worked out. Sure, it was nice to think about being settled down with her, but he soon realized she wasn’t his type. She was nice and not at all clingy, but he just didn’t feel a spark with her.

He must have been walking around the store for 10 minutes, but he couldn’t find the section with milk. So far, in his cart, he had two pool noodles, three bags of Lays potato chips, a packet of cards, a new pair of flips-flops, and two liters of soda, but still no milk. The Walmart was big, but not huge enough to not be able to find some. Dean had even found a basket that held posters. Shuffling through it, he even found one of himself that he decided to take. He remembered that photo shoot clearly and smiled, then started navigating his way through the store again. He was beginning to think that God didn’t want him to find the milk, that he was protecting him from it, but that was crazy and Dean jumped to conclusions. He huffed at his own thought, and kept searching.

Dean walked in and out of aisles, coming across the lane for the children’s toys. Looking around he saw waterguns, control cars and helicopters, and some action figures. Picking up one of each, he tried to shift his cart at the end of the aisle and turned right, but smacked into an elderly’s women own.

“M’sorry Mam’” Dean slurred trying to back out of her way and the situation. He kept his head down, not making eye contact, even if he was wearing sunglasses.

“That’s alright sweetie.” The woman smiled at Dean, who still made no eye contact, and was seriously focused on backing out. She also started to back away to make it easier for Dean, but the effort was useless, as Dean crashed right into someone else, this time from the back.

“Shi-” Dean stopped to turn around, but was caught when he found himself looking into the loveliest blue eyes he has ever seen. They were shimmering even without the sun staring down on them. Neither of them even noticed the man's breakfast and lunch supplies scattered across the floor, Dean just couldn’t take his eyes of this man he ran into. His hair was messy, obvious he just woke up,and Dean wanted to run his hands through it. He was about an inch shorter than himself, but he had a perfect view of his eyes, which his all he needed.

“Sorry, for...uh… knocking into you. I’m a clutz.” Dean said breaking the silence also chuckling, realizing he should probably look down, for this guy could have recognized him. He looked about his age, which could mean he has heard of Dean.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked too close to you.” The man started to look down too, finally realizing he dropped most of his groceries. He crouched down and started picking up everything, when Dean crouched down too and started picking up some of the dropped groceries.

“It’s fine, I mean, I was my fault for not looking behind me before moving.” Dean chuckled when he picked up the last of the man’s produce. They both slowly stood up, and Dean grabbed his cart, before looking back to the man. “Hey, uh, I see you have milk.” Dean said, not exactly trying to flirt, for it was a terrible pick-up line, but smirked anyways.

“Yes?” The man raised an eyebrow, then huffed and looked down, “Look, I-”

“I’m not, I mean, I am trying to find some because this morning I realized I had none, but I don’t know where the section is.” Dean looked back up as he interrupted him, “And I was wondering if you could show me where it is.”

“Do you wanted me to show you, or walk with you?” The man caught Dean’s eyes again, and gave a small smirk.

“Walk with me.” Dean said with a cheesy smile that’s hard to resist, “Oh, I probably should tell you my name. I’m Dean.” He held out his hand for the man.

“I’m Castiel.” The blue-eyed man said, shaking Dean’s hand with a smile.

“M’kay Cas, lead the way.” Dean completely forgot that the elderly woman was standing there watching the whole exchange, when he remembered she was there he gave a slight smile before looking ahead to Cas who was walking in front of him, and he couldn’t help himself from looking down to his lower-back, maybe a little bit further.

“So, do you live here?” Dean asked when he caught up to Cas, it was harder to push a cart then he expected.

“Yep, born and raised.” Cas said looking to his left to glance at Dean’s cheek, “You?” Dean didn’t even realize he was being asked a question until Cas shoved his elbow into his shoulder.

“What?” Dean was completely stunned at the man to his right, he was gorgeous. Everything about him seemed perfect, and Dean wanted it. He wanted to see him everyday and be able to stare into the beautiful, sea-colored eyes.

“Have you lived here all your life?” Cas said chuckling at Dean’s reaction to being popped out of a daze. He wanted to see up those glasses and under that hat, he wanted to see Dean’s whole face, for he was completely exposed.

“Actually, I’m just visiting, but it’s a great view.” Dean said, smirking. He probably looked stupid and sounded completely idiot by how bad he was flirting with Cas, but he didn’t care, because the man next to him didn’t mind.

“Of the ocean?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, something like that.” He smiled, not smirked, and looked down. Man, this guy was hot, easy to talk to, and he didn’t seem to know who Dean was, which was an all around bonus point.

Cas seemed to understand and did the same as Dean, but managed to look up from his blush when he realized where they were.

“Could you actually not find the milk?” Cas asked, almost sarcastically, walking past the clothing section for small girls.

“Yeah… I know, it’s embarrassing.” Dean couldn’t believe how much he was blushing.

“Not really. I mean, sure, the milk is in the only place with refrigeration, and it’s not hard to miss.” Cas huffed a laugh, “But you’ve never been here before, so I guess it’s easy to get lost.” Cas looked at Dean again and noticed his red cheeks.

“Yeah, I still don’t understand how I came to find all of these.” Dean gestured toward his cart, obviously talking about the toys he was going to buy.

“I see, do you have a beach house here?” Cas asked, just to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah, but it gets pretty lonely. It’s just me and my friend, Charlie.” Dean told.

“Hm. So, I’ve been meaning to ask. Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Cas finally blurted out.

“Well, it’s really sunny out.” Dean started, realizing it probably looked dumb that he was wearing a pair of sunglasses in a store, but quickly remembered why he actually needed them.

“Yeah, but we’re in the middle of Walmart. I can assure you, that you will not burn your eyes from looking at the lights.” Cas smirked, which made Dean chuckle. Once again he wanted to take them off, but stopped right before he lifted his hand. The sapphire-eyed man next to him, talking to him like he was a normal guy, and it made Dean forget that he was actually a World Tour artist, making his way to the top of the Billboard Charts, with two albums placed in iTunes top 10.

Dean checked around the store to make sure there weren’t many people there, which there weren’t, and of course he didn’t mind signing a few autographs.

“You really don’t know who I am?” Dean asked, more of a check than a question before he was about to do something that he wouldn’t even dream about, but for some reason he wanted to do it.

“Am I supposed to?” Cas asked, they stopped in the lane next to the men’s jeans, “You’re not wanted by the FBI or anything, are you?”

 Dean laughed, “No, no. Nothing like that, just uh… don’t scream or anything, okay?”

“Okay, either you’re really hot, or you’re-” Cas stopped when Dean pulled off his shades, making Cas choke and then gulp before talking again, “Why do you want to hide those.” Obviously implying his breathtaking, green eyes. They stopped for a while taking in each others eyes

“It’s a long story.” Dean said chuckling before looking right into Cas’ jeweled eyes again, “Dang, you’re eyes are even more stunning with natural light.” Cas smiled at the comment, blushing.

“Wait.” Cas paused.

“Yeah?” Dean blushed looking down, _I knew he’d recognize me, why did I take the stupid glasses off_.

“You’ve never been to North Carolina before, right?” Cas brought up their last conversation.

“Yeah?” Dean was confused, he thought Cas was going to point out he was Dean Winchester, and make a big scene, but was shocked to find out Cas still didn’t know.

“I could show you around.” Cas said like a question, “You know if you’d like.”

“Yeah, _yeah_. I should probably give you my number, you know, so I can contact you, or…” He trailed off, once again smiling big.

“Yeah, that’d make sense.” Cas smiled back.

“Here, give me your phone so I can have your number.” Cas handed his phone off, giving a slight hum once there fingers touched, both holding on longer than normal.

“There.” Dean handed the phone back, once again dragging on so their fingers could touch, this time he hummed.

Cas looked at his phone realizing what Dean put at his name in the contact.

 

New Contact: Would _you like to go out for breakfast with me?_

 

Cas smiled, remembering it was only around 8:00, he popped open new message window and typed in _Yes_ then clicked send.

Dean looked at Cas when his phone rang. He checked it and saw Cas’ message then beamed brightly looking up at Cas again.

“Great.” Dean couldn’t stop smiling, “I’ll get the milk and then we can meet somewhere?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Do you still need me to show you where the milk is?” They were stopped about 12 feet from where he would find the dairy.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Dean started walking again, about to slip on his shades again before Cas caught his wrist.

“Fine, but only if you keep your sunglasses off.” Cas let go slowly, then walked in front. Dean paused for a second, still tingling from the touch, but when he saw Cas about 3 feet in front, he took a glance at his back side, then ran up next to him.

Dean bought all of his groceries, and Cas the same, then both started to part ways before Dean said, “I’ll text you, and we can meet somewhere in between.”

“Sounds great. See you soon.” Cas waved to Dean then walked to his car, Dean stayed back for a few seconds thinking to himself.

“I have a date.” Dean smiled wide then walked to his own car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of dialogue and what not...
> 
> Dean and Cas go out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I too you I'd be updating soon. It usually takes me a while to write and come up with stuff, but I'll try by best to update a lot.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, it really means a lot! If there is a mistake, don't think twice about telling me, but I am sorry because I try to check everything, but I might have missed something. This also turned out to be longer than I thought it would, but I'm not complaining.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dean drove back to his beach house, filled with an excitement he hadn’t felt since his first concert, although that was mostly anxiety. He hadn’t even realized he was sitting in his car, practically in silence, until he pulled up to the red light before his rented home. He never drove around without jamming to some rock 80’s song, but for some reason he didn’t care this time. Music was an escape to Dean, he was allowed to be himself and no one could hold him back, but after asking that attractive man, Cas, on a date, he didn’t need to be rescued by Survivor, or The Outfield, he was content for the day. Just really happy.

He pulled up into the driveway as he got a call. He searched for his phone in the cup holders, but it wasn’t there. He felt a vibrate and ring once again, then realized the phone was in his back pocket.

“Don’t forget, Dean. You have a concert tonight.” Charlie’s voice came across the end held to Dean’s ear.

“Dude, it’s like 8:00 in the morning.” Dean held his hands to his forehead, by his temples and started rubbing, even though he didn’t have anything close to a headache.

“ _Dude_ ,” Charlie mocked, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget.”

“Yeah, thanks, but couldn’t you call later?” Dean decided it was time to get out of his car and grab his groceries.

“Sorry, Sleeping Beauty, but you need to wake up before noon.” Dean could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

“Actually, you woke me up when you decided to vacuum at 6:00.”

“I wasn’t vacuuming.” She said with question to her voice.

“Made a lot of noise then.” Dean yawned and Charlie scoffed.

“You could have gone back to bed.” Charlie pointed out.

“Didn’t feel like it.” He yawned again, making his last trip to his car and slamming the door.

“What was that?” Charlie obviously heard the smack.

“Uh… I decided to go out to Walmart?” Dean said softly.

“Yeah. How was it?” Charlie didn’t seem mad.

“Normal, I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck, “-I met someone-” He whispered.

“Excuse, me. What did you say?”

“I...uh… met someone, it’s really nothing.” He lied, “When is that concert you booked?”

“Hm…” She wanted to ask, but knew Dean didn’t want to talk about it, “I believe it’s at 6:00.”

“Ugh.” He moaned.

“Oh shush, I have to go, but I’ll be back around 4:00 to get you ready.”

“Thanks.”

He hung up, but was already inside unloading his groceries. Once finished, he grabbed his phone to text Cas about their breakfast location.

 

New Message from Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?: _Hey, when I was driving back I found this coffee shop. I don’t know where you’re home is, but it wasn’t to far from the Walmart._

New Message from Cas: _Hi. I should probably change my contact name for you. It’s still Would you like to go out for breakfast with me? And I know exactly where you’re talking about. I actually live right next to it._

New Message from Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?: _Yeah, my contact name could be something like_ : That handsome man I met at Walmart. _Meet at 8:45?_

New Message from Cas: _Or something like_ : The guy who I thought was a criminal, but turned out to be a cool guy. _I’ll be there._

 

New Message from Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?: _Hey, first impressions get you nowhere._

New Message from Cas: _Ha. Most people who first meet me think I’m some unsocial freak who doesn’t understand pop-culture references._

New Message from Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?: _I didn’t think that. I thought you were a pretty, social dude who decided to talk to the guy who probably soiled all your groceries._

New Message from Cas: _Bruised, I think you bruised all my apples. I don’t think you soiled anything._

 

New Message from Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?: W _ell, I’m glad I only bruised them. I’m driving out now, so I can’t text and drive. See you there._

New Message from Cas: _See you there._

Dean drove over to the restaurant called “Harry’s Coffee Shop”. It seemed like a perfect location to meet up with some business people and talk about business stuff, but also had a college student style to it. At the early morning, Dean wasn’t surprised to see so many people with a cup of coffee and their laptop sitting in front of them. Not being a morning person, Dean never really had the chance to go and work like this, and so he liked to say he never got the full college experience. He picked a table and waited for the ocean-eyes to pop up in front of him, so he could stare into them again. He didn’t even think about being a celebrity in a room of college students, who all would recognize him.

He signed a few autographs on the way in, but only three or four. Dean wanted Cas to fill the spot in front of him, but already two girls had tried to squeeze in and flirt with him. He politely declined, but let them each have a picture. A third girl sat down, not ten minutes with him being there, and started playing Footsies. He gave an autograph, but she didn’t leave. She sat there, trying to obtain Dean’s number, when he saw Cas walk into the door. He finally pulled a smile, and once again asked the girl to leave. She must have thought he was smiling at her, since she wrapped her legs around his calf and pulled him in closer.

“I’m Hester, by the way.” The girl said before standing up and looking at Cas. She puffed and then walked toward her friends.

“Who was that?” Cas asked, confused. He knew Dean was handsome, but didn’t anyone have any shame?

“I think her name was Hester.” Dean said, shaking his hand at a waiter to come to there table.

“Do you know her?” Cas asked once he got settled in his seat.

“No, she just kinda sat there.” Dean waved again, and the waitress came over.

“Oh.”

The waitress, whose nametag read Jo, asked them both what they wanted to drink. Dean ordered coffee, black, while Cas ordered his coffee with cream and sugar.

“Wait, I know you from somewhere.” The waitress pointed out before she went to grab their drinks. Dean paused, then turned to her from looking at Cas, and he started shaking his head slightly. Her eyebrows shifted together then raised one. Finally, she got the memo that he didn’t want anyone to know who he was, and left.

“That was weird.” Cas looked back at Dean, more confused than ever.

“Yeah, people are acting strange, huh.” He played off, then changed the subject, 

“So, What’re you doing today?”

“Hm. Oh, yeah. I have a concert or something to go to tonight.” Cas remembered. Dean’s eyes shot wide, Uh oh.

“Do you know who’s concert?” Dean asked as a check. The coffee came, and they both said ‘thanks’ before returning to their conversation,

“I don’t know his name, but my sister is pretty excited. Say’s he’s really hot.” Cas said remaining totally cool, while Dean was freaking out.

“If he was, you know, hot. Would you think about going on a date with him?” Dean asked, not sure where this was going.

“What? Oh, I don’t care if he’s hot. I mean, it’s a plus, but I like people because of their personality.” Cas said once again cooly.

“Do you know anything about him?” Dean was heavy breathing.

“I didn’t even know his gender until this morning.” Cas laughed, “I think his last name his Winchesthair or something like that.” Dean chuckled back, Thank God for Cas being able to pull a joke.

“Hey, I think I’ve heard of him!” Dean stopped laughing to approach a more serious topic, “Anyways, what kind of music are you into?” He needed an answer to this.

“Uhm. My sister, Anna, said I’d like his music because he does covers to 80’s songs, but I don’t know if that means like some girly break-up song, which is what she listens to.” Cas chuckled a little.

“So, if he were to sing any 80’s song, which one would you want him to sing?” Dean asked, completely awkward, but also relieved and turned on by Cas liking rock music, _especially_ 80’s rock.

“Oh, I don’t know. This morning I heard the song “Addicted to Love” playing, I’d never really thought I’d like that song, but for some reason I was singing to it.” Cas confessed.

Dean’s eyes widened, this was the same exact thing that happened to him. “Really? I never pegged you as a Robert Palmer kinda guy.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, I never really liked love songs, but for some reason this morning was different.” Cas honestly seemed confused.

“Hm.” Dean thought, “Where are your seats, you know, for tonight?”

“Close to the front, Anna won these tickets from a radio contest. I think they’re good seats.” Cas didn’t seem to interested in the concert.

“Hey, those _are_ good seats.” Dean visibly gulped, but inside he felt his bones turn to jelly. Cas was going to recognize him and be mad that Dean lied to him.

“Yeah, but sorry I think I was bragging.” Cas looked around, he didn’t even see the people taking pictures before, but now he couldn’t take his eyes off of all of them.

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout them.” Dean said, Cas’ head still didn’t turn back, “We both finished our coffee’s. We can leave and walk around if they are bothering you that much.” Dean smiled when Cas turned his head back.

“Can we?” Cas asked, he didn’t like all the attention that was brought up to them.

“Of course.” Dean took out his wallet and placed $10 on the table, “Where you wanna go?” Cas’ eyes widened when he decided where he wanted to take Dean. He was already running down the walkway when Dean caught up with him.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas said turning his face to the man next to him.

“Mhm?” Dean looked at Cas and grinned.

“You’ve ever seen a wild horse?” Cas knew what he was asking was absurd, but didn’t care and was soon grinning too.

“Can’t say I have.” They were still looking at each other, but occasionally glancing forward to see where they were going.

“Good.” They turned around a corner until they reached a empty beach.

The water was blue, almost a perfect reflection of the sky. The sand had no foot prints in it, as most people didn’t visit there often. The sun was shining down directly on the water, creating an amazing glow. All these details were beautiful, but what really caught Dean’s attention was the five brown horses all peacefully walking around the shore. He was about to walk up to them, when Cas swiped his arm in front of Dean’s chest.

“You don’t want to do that.” Cas cautioned Dean, “They don’t necessarily like it when humans intrude on their space.”

“Oh.” Dean found a nice, big rock that they could both sit on while watching the horses, but at a respectful distance, “Hey, Cas?”

“Hm.” Cas once again turned to face Dean.

“Does this count as a date?” Dean asked, not embarrased, that was until Cas’ eyes shot open.

“Do you want it too?” Cas definitely was hoping that was a yes.

“Yeah, I really do.” Dean smiled when he saw Cas soften.

“Good. I was hoping it was.” They probably looked like idiots sitting there beaming at each other in silence, but they couldn’t find it in them to care.

They ended up talking about random things to get to know each other, which both of them really liked to do. Dean obviously stayed away from his ‘life’; instead, he told him about what was going on before he became famous, and slipped a white lie when Cas asked what Dean’s job was. They ended up talking about Anna, Cas’ sister, and Cas was more than happy to talk about that subject. She was his favorite sibling, despite Gabe.

“Do you have any siblings?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, got one little brother. His name’s Sammy. Well, Sam, but he’s really smart. I mean really smart. He got a 174 on his Law School Test or something like that. He’s gonna be a great lawyer someday, I can tell.” Dean smiled greatly while talking about his brother, “He really supports me with my-” Dean cut himself off.

“With your, what?” Cas asked, “You’re job?”

“Yeah, my-my job. He really helps me when I stay at the hospital too long.” _Yes_ , Dean lied about being a doctor.

“What do you specify in?” Cas asked, changing the subject a bit.

“Oh, I’m a-a uh… an Orthopedic Surgeon.” Dean blurted out. He couldn’t think of anything else, so he went with what Lisa was studying in college.

“Oh. That’s amazing! Don’t they deal with the skeletal system or something?”

“Yeah, something like that…” He was so embarrassed, while he also put himself in more trouble. Practically building a mountain of lies.

“That’s amazing that you’re this young and a surgeon!” Cas exclaimed.

“Yeah, my mom's pretty proud.” One more lie.

“I bet!” Cas was amazed at Dean.

“But enough about me.” He tried chuckling.

“Fine, but I really like learning about your life, Dean.” Cas looked forward again. Dean was so mad at himself, Cas liked learning about his fake life that he came up with right on the spot, but he couldn’t tell him the truth now, he wasn’t ready.

“Your’s is ten times more interesting than mine.” Dean was looking forward again to hide his blush.

“No way, I work at a high school.”

“Yeah, but you have fun stories. I can’t wait to hear all about your student.” Dean laughed a little.

“Oh no, I don't think you’d want to hear those.” Cas laughed too.

Dean grinned widely, “You’re right, they might be a little strange.” That’s when his phone went off, “Sorry, I have to take this.” He hopped up and walked a little over 5 ft away.

“Dean.” Charlie said into the phone.

“Yes?” Dean was annoyed she interrupted his date.

“Where are you?” Charlie asked worried.

“On the beach.”

“Why are you at the beach at 10 o’clock?”

“It’s already 10? Wow, time flies.”

“Yeah, but hey, you’re actually being social today.” She said sarcastically, “Sorry, I just came home for a second and didn't know where you were.”

“That’s fine, Charlie, but I was kinda in the middle of something.” He whispered.

“Dean, what are you doing?” She seemed worried again.

“Nothing, now bye-bye.” Dean hung up the phone before he heard ‘Wait, Dea-’

He walked back to the rock where they were sitting.

“Hey, Dean. Sorry, but I have to go. Anna said she wanted to go shopping before the concert, and she doesn’t have a car.” Cas said annoyed too while he apologized and got up.

“That’s fine.” Dean paused before looking up, “When can I see you again?” He stood as well, staring right into Cas’ hypnotizing eyes.

“I’m free Friday, can we do it then?” Cas was staring right back.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” He beamed stupidly, “Do you want me to walk you home.”

“I don’t want to be too much trouble.” But they kept smiling.

“You kidding me? You’re the farthest thing from trouble.”That made Cas smile more.

“Then, yes.” They started to walk and found it easy to talk about even more stuff. Cas’ house wasn’t far away, so it didn’t take long to get there, way to quick. They stopped in front of Cas’ door from a second before Cas reached for the door handle, then turned to Dean, “I had a great time this morning.”

“Me too, although I feel bad about bumping into you, I’m pretty happy I did. If that makes sense.”

“It does.” He turned the handle, “Well, thank you, and see you Friday.” Cas finally walked through the door and Dean nodded. When Cas was inside with the door closed, Dean’s smile went away extremely fast.

“Or sooner.” Dean gulped then made his way to his rented house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop. I hope you guys like this story as much as I like writing it! Charlie and Dean are definitely my brotp, so I was happy to incorporate her in the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this so much! I know things are moving fast between each other, but slow-builds are hard to write. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

It definitely wasn’t an easy rest of the day, Charlie told him(like always) that he shouldn’t talk much, as no one wants him straining his voice and not being able to sing for the concert.

_The concert_

He was nervous, he always was, but this was different. He was always terrified that he’d make a mistake, or choke, but every singer feared that. This was definitely different. Cas was going to find out, and that scared Dean more than it should. Heck, he met this guy that morning, he shouldn’t worry so much, but he couldn’t help it. This guy was special, and he didn’t act like Dean was someone to bow down to; instead, in Cas’ mind, he was a doctor who just finished med school, but other than that, he was an average guy. And he would be, if he didn’t have thousands of screaming fans everywhere he went. An average guy probably didn’t experience that.

He sat on the loveseat that was in front of the T.V., but wasn’t watching anything. He had his phone in hand, ready to text Cas and confess before the whole thing got out of hand, but nothing seemed right.

 

New Message to Cas: _Hey, I wanted you to know that I’m actually not a doctor; instead, I am an extremely famous musician who is about to go on a world tour, but didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you’d see me differently :)_

Delete

 

Nothing seemed right, he couldn’t do it. As much as he didn’t want to, he was going to have to tell Cas at the concert, or he would find out by himself. He still has no idea how he managed not to tell Cas his last name, but he did. Their whole conversation felt like a lie, at least for Dean. He couldn’t even tell Cas about why he was at North Carolina, which was asked multiple times.

Charlie came home, like she said, at 4:00, which made Dean even more nervous. The concert was in two hours. Charlie noticed he was a little stressed, but said it was normal. Dean just nodded as she handed him his outfit.

“I picked it up for you on my way here, I know you didn’t bring anything nice enough.” She smirked.

“Thanks Charles.” He smirked back, then turned away.

“I told you not to call me that!” She yelled at him, “It makes me sound old, and masculine.” She shivered at the thought, but was a joke.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean was finally in his room, so he could get dressed. Thankfully Charlie was kind enough to give him jeans, which shaped his legs and backside almost perfectly. He picked out some brown, thick boots, but layered his jean on top. It didn’t pop out too much, so he went with it. Charlie also found a light-washed denim flannel, and a gray, shiny blazer. He wore it unbuttoned for the sexy factor, and although the outfit wasn’t too complicated, he would admit looked hot in it.

Usually, after a concert like this, he’d find a pretty girl and they’d hook up. And usually, the next morning, he wouldn’t even remember her name, but something made him feel like he wouldn’t do that this time. And that something, was most likely the attractive guy he met that morning.

He checked himself out in the mirror before he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, you done?” She popped her head in, “Dang, Winchester. I dress men nice.” She joked.

Dean laughed while he was still looked at himself, “What’s the time?”

“Uh.” She looked at her phone, “Dean, you were up here for like 10 minutes, it just turned 4:12.” Dean noticeably gulped, which caught Charlie’s attention.

“What’s wrong.” Charlie sat down on his bed and tapped next to her for Dean to sit down.

“Nothing.” Dean lied, “I’m just nervous, but it’s normal.”

“Dean you’re never this anxious.” He sat down next to her contemplating if he should tell her the actually reason why.

“You’re right. I mean, I’m always a little afraid something will happen, but this time I know something will.”

“What are you talking about?” Charlie was facing Dean, who was facing forward.

“It’s nothing, you wouldn’t understand.” Dean was about to get up, but was pulled back down.

“ _Dean_.” She said in her mom voice, “What are you not telling me?”

“I might have told an itsy bitsy lie…” Dean trailed off.

“What did you do…” They talked with with the same tone.

“Well, you know how I said I met someone?” Dean didn’t give her time to answer, “He didn’t know who I was, and I guess it just felt different to be able to act like a regular person. I know I should have told him…”

“Him?” Charlie didn’t seem shocked.

“Yeah, his name’s Cas. I had a lot of fun with him this morning, and I’m freaking out because I told him I was a doctor, and he believed me… but I just found out he’s...uh… actually going to the concert tonight, and he’s going to see I lied.” Dean was very nervous now.

“Hold on. Go back. Dean, you’re a celebrity. He probably would have liked you more if you’d just told him. How long have you been seeing him anyways.” Charlie tried to sooth him.

“But he would’ve seen me differently.” Dean seemed worried.

“If he really likes you, he wouldn’t. Now, when did you meet him.”

“I told you that, this morning? When you called, I told you I met someone.” Dean said softly.

“Is this also where you were this morning?” Dean nodded and got up. He walked back over to the mirror and flattened his blazer.

“I shouldn’t be so worried, but for some reason, I can’t get him out of my head.” Dean confessed.

“That’s adorable.” Charlie chuckled before walking toward the door, “It’ll be fine, just make it really special for him.”

That’s when Dean’s head popped up plan. A light bulb went off, and suddenly he wasn’t nervous anymore, _Make it special for him_.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Dean held his phone in his hand the whole ride to the stadium. The limo picked them up exactly at 6:00, and they were on their way. Charlie sat across from Dean, repeatedly rehearsing what songs he would sing. “Scream my Name” would be the first song, followed by two other’s, then he’d sing a partial country song, for the ladies, then he’d go and sing some cover’s that Charlie had picked out.

By the time they got there, the seat’s were about ¾ filled. He supposedly had every ticket sold out, so most people should have been coming soon. Surprisingly, he wasn’t nervous. Charlie made something click inside of him, and he grabbed his phone.

 

New Message from Dean: _You ready for the concert?_

New Message from Cas: _Yep, already seated. Supposed to start soon._

 

New Message from Dean: _Excited?_

New Message from Cas: _Actually, yeah. I haven’t been to one of these in a while._

An announcer got everyone’s attention by telling all the people there to get ready, it was going to start in 30 seconds.

 

New Message from Cas: _This guy must be really famous, the fans are counting down from 30 when he’s supposed to come on._

New Message from Dean: _What are they at?_

 

New Message from Cas: _15, 14, 13, 12…_

New Message from Dean: _Are you looking at the stage?_

 

New Message from Cas: _I’d rather be texting you._

5,4,3,2… “Get ready for, the one, the only, Dean Winchester!” The announcer said.

 

Cas heard the name, but didn’t think anything of it and was still looking down at his phone, he saw the bubble telling him that Dean was going to respond.

 

New Message from Dean: _Look up._

And at that note, Dean was up on stage, phone shoved in his pocket, standing in front of the microphone. He could see Cas. Right smack dab in the middle of the audience, staring up at him. He gave a slight smile, then winked.

“How y’all doing tonight?” Dean shouted through the microphone, but still staring down at Cas. Those big blue eyes were mesmerizing, but his red-stained cheeks were captivating. Dean thought he looked hot that night, his mirror should see Cas.

Fans screamed to the top of their lungs as a response. He was able to look up then, finally escaping the stare of those deep-ocean eyes. He waved to everyone, then finally spoke into the microphone again.

“So, usually I’d start with the song that put me on the map… but tonight I thought I’d do something different.” Dean had incredible stage presence, the crowd would scream after every sentence he said.

“He was given a guitar and wrapped it around his neck and shoulder. “How many of you have heard of the song, ‘Addicted to Love’” Screams filled the stadium.

He strummed the guitar, but first gave a glance at the alluring man, smiling at him with his eyes as well as his mouth.

 

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

 

One more look at Cas, who was a little confused, but still beaming.

 

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

_Another kiss is all you need_

_Ohh oohh_

Now Dean was smiling as much as he could while jamming the song with his actual guitar.

 

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it_

_You're addicted to love_

Cas was singing along, an extremely handsome sight, right in Dean’s point of view.

The song ended and he was more than happy. Charlie would obviously be mad that he didn’t follow the schedule, but when he looked back, she gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to the mic, and shouted “Now who wants to hear the reason I’m here in front of all y’all right now?” The fans shouted louder than ever and he sang “Scream my Name”.

The concert ended about an hour and thirty minutes later, and the first thing Dean did was grab his phone.

 

New Message from Dean: _So… How was the concert?_

 

New Message from Cas: _Not good at all._

 

New Message from Dean: _You sure? A little birdy told me you were smiling and singing along…_

 

New Message from Cas: _I don’t know…. You sure it was me?_

New Message from Dean: _Definitely. Not just anyone has eyes like yours._

New Message from Cas: _Hm… I can’t say the same for you, this guy was extremely hot, and his eyes were hypnotic._

 

New Message from Dean: _Dang, you really know how to make a guy feel special. Are you still here?_

New Message from Cas: _It’s one of my many great qualities. Anna wants to meet you, I still haven’t told her about this morning..._

New Message from Dean: _I’m still stuck backstage, my manager is trying to talk to me._

New Message from Cas: _That’s fine, I’ll tell Anna no. By the way, you're really good at singing._

New Message from Dean: _No! Stay for a sec, I’ll be out soon. Aw, you're so nice._

New Message from Cas: _Where should we stand? You're welcome._

New Message from Dean: _Stand by the VIP door._

He stuffed his phone in his pocket, so he could listen to Charlie. Everything she said made absolutely no sense to Dean, but if he “listened” she would let him go sooner, and that meant he could see Cas again.

She finally finished talking and he ran to the door where Cas and his sister stood. He slowly opened it to a screaming, red-haired girl. Cas’ back was facing him, but immediately swung around to smile when he saw Dean.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean opened the door fully to see them more, “And you must be Anna.” Dean held his hand out to her, but she went into a hug.

“This is so cool! How crazy, right Cas?” She pulled back, “Wait, how did you know my brother’s name.” She asked. Dean didn’t notice because, once again he was caught up in an idiotic smiling war with Cas.

“Hey, Dean.” Cas held out his hand to shake, just wanting a simple touch.

“What’s going on?” Anna was clearly confused, and was staring right at their hands while they shook, “Wait, how do you two know each other?” She turned to Cas, “I thought you didn’t listen to his music?” She was almost freaking out.

“I don’t.” Cas and Dean were still staring.

“What?” She asked again, “Whatever, it was amazing meeting, Dean-freaking-Winchester!” She ran off to somewhere that Cas would have to find her later.

“You aren’t mad?” Dean walked closer to Cas, leaving about a foot of space left.

“I was more confused than mad.” Cas inched closer, “Why didn’t you tell my in the first place.”

They were about inches away from each other, “I was afraid.” Dean confessed.

“Afraid?” Cas tried not to accuse Dean of anything.

“Yeah, I was afraid you’d see me differently. Or the same as everyone else does.” He looked down in the few inches of space there was between them, “I guess, it was just different knowing that I could hang out with you, and you’d treat me like a normal guy, but that’s probably over.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s cheek and rubbed over his cheekbones, “It doesn’t have to be. You’re still Dean to me, the one I met at Walmart.” Dean purred to the touch of Cas and smiled.

“I know we just met, literally, this morning, but I really like you, Cas.” Dean confessed and Cas placed both hands on Dean’s cheek.

“That’s good to know, because I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” Cas didn’t seem embarrassed by his words.

They stood like that for a while, until Dean got a sudden urge to look from Cas’ eyes to his lips, “Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” Dean beamed, hoping for a yes.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Cas smiled back. And at that, Dean leaned forward, in the two inches they had, and pressed their lips together. At first, the kiss was light and hopeful, both easing into the touch, but Dean quickly placed his hands on Cas’ hips and pressed harder. He rubbed circle’s with his thumbs, as their lips slotted together. Both of their mouth stayed closed at first, but when Cas opened to gasp lightly, Dean tugged on his bottom lip. His tongue swiped over the swollen lip, then found it’s way inside. He search a little, until Cas’ own was wrapping with his.

Cas’ hands wrapped around his neck, and they were pressed together fully. Their bodies fit like a puzzle, while both of their hips were pushed against the other.

The door swung open, but they didn’t part, they actually kissed harder than before.

“Okay, you too…” It was Charlie’s voice, “The limo’s leaving.”

Dean moaned against Cas and raised his pointer finger at Charlie. They pulled away, but only their faces, so they could smile at each other.

“See you Friday, Cas.” Dean winked, then let go.

“See you Friday.” They were still standing a foot away from each other.

“Get a room.” Charlie smirked then pulled Dean’s arm to make him come inside, he waved again then slowly shut the door, leaving Cas standing there for a second, until he decided to find Anna.

  
_Best concert ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Cas mad, but that's not what I wanted for this story. I thought it would be to early for drama, so I decided why not make everything happy! 
> 
> Sorry if the chapter was a little awkward too. I don't know many synonym's for smiling...
> 
> Thanks once again for the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! I am coming up with ideas for Dean and Cas, so I am extremely excited for what's next to come for them! I am probably going to spending a lot more time on this story; instead of my previous ones because I really like this prompt! Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to double check but something might still be wrong!


End file.
